A Killer's Past
by water melon wolfie
Summary: Dr. Jackal is known as a very dangerous man, but there's more to him than meets the eye. Get Backers, are you ready to see the other side of Akabane Kuroudo? Oo;; {okay, i know weird summary and title, but it explains itself no?
1. Default Chapter

Hey all, new fan fic here. I don't know what to say right now except... ENJOY!!!

Akabane stared down at his coffee cup as his companions were busy chatting and socializing as usual. The rain that day was pouring so hard.

"Ow Ban-chan!! What was that for?!" Taro-Ginji cried as he rubbed his head.

"Because I told you not to touch my glasses!!" Ban yelled as his chased Taro-Ginji around Honky Tonk.

Kazuki, Hevn, Himiko and Shidou all laughed as they watched the two run around like little kids.

"laughs Ah, another mission completed!" Shidou said as he gulped his cup down.

"Yup! Pays good and the missions," Himiko said cheerfully right after.

"Thanks to Hevn of course," Kazuki said with a smile.

"Yeah!" The two cheered.

"Aw, you guys..." Hevn said with a smile. "We're a team!"

"I'll drink to that!" Shidou said as all of them laughed and drank happily.

The rain started to pour down harder.

"Wow, can you believe this rain?" Natsumi said as she refilled the coffee.

"Yeah, this is highly usual this time of year," Paul replied as he turned his newspaper.

Akabane suddenly smiled at the thought. _Hmm...just like that time..._

Flashback

It's raining very hard

"Oni-chan!" a little girl's voice cried. "Wait for me!"

"laughs Want me to just carry you?" 15-year-old Akabane said as he squatted for the girl to get on his back.

"Ah! smiles Thanks Oni-chan!" the little girl replied. "Oni-chan, you think we'll make it home in time? It's raining so hard. Mama Frida will scold us again if we're late."

"Don't worry Koha, Oni-chan well bring us home with no problems!" Akabane said as he smiled.

The little girl smiled as she hugged her big brother tight.

End of Flashback

"Koha..."Akabane said out loud suddenly.

He then shook his head surprised that he even thought of her. Just then, Akabane noticed that Himiko heard him and was staring. In response, to throw of suspicion, he just smiled and walked over to drink with the group as he also joined in on their conversation.

At around 10 pm the gang started to leave. Shidou left first to check on Madoka, and Kazuki then left to visit Ren. Ginji and Ban stayed to help out since they do owe Paul, leaving Himiko and Dr. Jackal to depart together. A.N. Man that's freaky! ")

Akabane continued to walk as Himiko was at the same pace right beside him.

"So, was that her name Dr. Jackal?" Himiko said maintaining her look forward.

Dr, Jackal stopped, letting Himiko move on a bit. She stopped and looked back at him.

"I have no idea on what you're talking about Lady Poison," he said as he started walking again.

"You don't need to hide it from me, Akabane," Himiko said. "I know what it's like to lose something. She must've been your younger sister, am I right?"

"Miss Kudou, my past is something I don't like to discuss. And even if she is my younger sister, why do you want to know?"

"Does what you do now for a living have anything to do with her?"

The questioned echoed in Akabane's mind. He stopped walking the turned to look at Himiko.

"I thought so," Himiko said as she continued to walk past him.

"Miss Kudou, I'd appreciate your silence to anyone on this matter if I discuss this with you."

Himiko looked at him realizing that one of the most deadliest killers' was about to reveal something very personal.

Well, that's it my fellow fan fic fans! Hope you enjoyed this. Tell me what you think. Till next time! Ja ne!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Appreciate your comments and support!

So here's the next chapter for ya! Happy reading!!

At a bench Himiko sat down as she waited to hear Akabane speak. A long silence was between them until he spoke.

"Miss Kudou," Akabane started as he leaned back against a street light nearby. "With all your questions, you seem awfully quiet now."

Himiko stared at Akabane then looked down at floor.

"I don't want to pester you Dr. Jackal. I just find that you have a very interesting past. Who would've known that there was someone that meant that much to you? During the days when we worked together, you always said you had none," she said plainly.

"I don't, Miss Kudou," He said aloud. "At least not anymore…" He trailed off later in whisper.

Himiko still heard him.

"As far as I know," Akabane began again. "She's gone."

His companion stared at him.

"So, she was taken from you…huh…that's almost like the way Ban took my brother away from me…"

"Yes, but he did it as it was requested by your brother. Koha was forcibly taken from me. The men who took her practically left me to die. They probably, to this day, still think I'm dead." Akabane said humoring himself.

"We've been partners for a long time Akabane. I never knew you had this kind of thing about you."

Akabane smiled.

"Do you really want to know Miss Kudou?" he asked making eye contact with Himiko.

She stared back at him. She gave thought for a while before responding.

"I do…"

Akabane sighed.

"Well this began when I turned 16..."

As Akabane began to tell his unknown history to Himiko, somewhere in the city a 16-year-old girl in an army-like uniform was running with great speed, carrying a package.

"static from radio Koha. Come in Koha." the radio called.

"Go a ahead." The girl said running in a firm voice.

"Status report."

"Mission accomplished, ready for the pick up! Anytime would be nice," the girl said as she turned to shoot the guards that were following her.

"Excellent. Up top Koha, we see you."

A helicopter then appeared lowering a ladder down. The girl jumped grabbing the ladder as the helicopter lifted higher again. The guards below made to or three shots at girl but missed miserably. Koha climbed on to the helicopter to find herself greeted by her partner.

"How'd it go?" Jin said helping her.

"Horrible," Koha responded laying the package down beside him. "Everything was too easy."

Jin grinned at her.

"Well the boss will be pleased with this, so nothing to worry about." He said as he adjusted the glasses on his face. "Back to the boss Ryu," he said turning to the driver.

Ok, well I hope that was okay…o.O…I kinda hard to make this "flow" if you know what I mean. ;) Well, you know what to do next.. …(reviews please). Anyway, till the next chapter.. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**AHA! I'm finally getting the hang of this format thing…heheh… :) notices reader(s) oh well…** **Hey guys! ; Looks like I'm really gonna win the award for the longest update…hehe…anyway… thanks ever so much for the reviews! here's the next chapter…**

Koha leaned against one side of helicopter closing her eyes. The sounds around her began to blur until she could only hear her own thoughts.

"I wonder what _he_ would think of this," she wondered. "Lucky I don't really need my skills on this mission." Suddenly she sensed someone speaking to her.

"Koha? KOHA? Are you listening?" the voice said.

Koha opened her eyes. She turned to the direction where the voice came from.

"Sorry Jin. Something's on my mind."

"Quite alright," Jin said formally. "Well while we're on the way, I guess I should brief you."

Koha gave him a puzzled look.

"What?" Koha said with an eyebrow raised. "There's a problem at the base?"

"Well, have you heard of the Get Backers?" Jin said smirking.

Himiko stared at Akanbane.

"I can't believe it…" She said in total shock. "So you and you sister were part of the experiments at Crystal Industries?"

"Yes, and I trust you heard that it was said all the experiments died after the explosion?

"Yes."

"Of course it was a cover up. Before that whole event my sister and I were one of the successful experiments—all parts of the body were functioning properly, no mental disorders and such."

Akabane paused suddenly reminiscing a moment at the time.

_Staff member: The head would like to speak with you about your sister, Kurudo._

_Akabane: What's this about?_

_Staff member: It's just about a small concern…nothing of much importance._

"The head of Crystal Industries didn't like the idea that my sister and I were close. She always clung to me—following me where I went. I couldn't understand what was wrong with it but I knew that he punished me many times since I always disobeyed him about that."

_Staff member: throws Akabane in a prison-like room THERE! That's where you'll stay why you think about the many chances the boss has given you!_

_Akabane: What's wrong if I actually BE her brother! _

_Staff member: Everything! What the boss says, goes. NO family relations here. You know that._

Akabane suddenly laughed.

"She always made it worth it though—I knew I could never abandon her. She never did for me."

_Koha: whispering Akabnae? You there?_

_Akabane: Koha? What are you doing? You might get cuahgt! I don't want you in trouble too._

_Koha: grinning Bro, you're not going to make me go through the tests alone. Cheater! I won't let you skip it that easily! :)_

Himiko couldn't take in the new facts she just learned about her partner.

"Hmm…from the expression on you're face I guess you surprised to hear this kind of story from me."

Himiko nodded in agreement. Smiling Akabane looked back at the stars in the pitch black night sky.

"For a long time, I believed she was gone but lately, I can't help but feel like she's near now. It's quite disturbing."

"Then maybe she's alive. She could be waiting right now."

Akabane remained silent at the thought.

RING, RING cellphone 

"Hello?"

"Jackal? It's Hevn, get back to the Honky Tonk. I've got a mission."

"HAHAHA!" Koha laughed. "The _boss_ is freaking out because the he heard rumors about the GetBackers planning to get back the _program_?"

"This is serious Koha. I've heard a great deal about the successes of the GetBackers."

"We'll it's not that bad. I don't see the problem just yet." Koha grinned.

**Woohoo! 3rd chapter down, another...i-don't-know-how-many more to go! Hope you liked it. ; was it understandable? Read and review peeps…heh..till the next chappie! Ja ne! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm…about time I start updating regularly…hehe…  We'll I hope you guys are enjoying the fic (I think I've said this so many time… OO¿) Here's the next chapter!  ENJOY!**

"You seem so sure that's this'll be easy," Jin said humored.

"Well, it usually is. I always liked _defending _then _attacking_," Koha said looking out at the approaching building.

"Well, we'll see what the _boss _thinks about it," Jin said as the helicopter began to land.

"We better head for the Honky Tonk. Hevn-san has got a job for us."

"Akabane, I-I…"

"Himiko-san, there's not much to my little tale after that. My sister and I escaped. They tracked us and "_killed_" me. It's nothing new. Isn't that how stories like mine go?"

"But yours ends in a mystery."

"So do others. I just want to forget about it now."

"Akabane…"

_**Back at the Honky Tonk.**_

"Everyone here?" Hevn asked as the GetBackers team sat on available chairs in the Honky Tonk.

"All present Hevn-san," Ginji said cheerfully. "Except for Dr. Jackal and Himiko-chan."

_Ding, Ding_

"We're here," Akabane said followed by Himiko.

"So what's the new mission?" Ban asked leaning back against his chair.

"Our client has a huge problem. Plans for his project—B.E.—has been stolen."

"What's B.E.?" Shidou asked curiously.

"It's a strictly private project," A tall dark man said from across the room.

"Who is--?"

"This is Mr. Kujimura. He's our client."

"All, you need to know is that the plans must be returned to ME. It's urgent. A disaster could happen if B.E. is exposed."

"We need to know a little more than that if you want us to locate this project faster," Ban said looking at Mr. Kujimura.

"It's on a need to know basis, and you DON'T need to know. I'll pay you anything. Whatever it takes—money is small price to pay for the actual worth of this project."

Jin and Koha walked headed directly to the main office after getting off the helicopter. Jin clutched the package close to him. The _boss _was very strict when it came to the protection of the items he had "_collected"_ for him.

"You know," Koha said noticing Jin's actions. "Nobody's gonna steal it right now. Didn't the _boss_ say it was only a rumor that the GetBackers were going to _collect _it back?"

Jin grinned at her choice of words.

"Well, you know how the boss it."

"I guess he gets overprotective about the strangest things."

The two were now standing in front of the office.

"Ladies first," Jin said opening the door.

"Why thank you," Koha said entering the smoke scented room.

The girl wrinkled her nose at the scent. She never liked smokers, but what could she do when then one smoking was her boss.

"Ah...Koha—Jin. Job well done!" the middle-aged man behind a desk said with a smirk. "At last, the very project that was taken from me by my ex-partner in C.I."

"C.I.?" Koha asked curiously.

"It's a company the _boss _and his ex-partner owned. They had disagreements about something which caused them to split but his partner stole the plans and hid them away but thanks to you, it's now returned."

"Yes, yes…that's right Jin," the man said standing up to take the package from Jin. "It's very good that it's now back with me."

"Well, now that you have your package sir, is there anything else you need before we're dismissed?"

The man and Jin looked at each other then laughed.

"Are you in hurry for something?" Jin asked grinning.

"No-not really…what's so funny?" Koha said with an eyebrow raised.

"Koha—dear, we've been together for some years, haven't we? You're like part of this family—meand Jin. You're like the perfect daughter. We want you to stay at all times with us."

"Aha…sir you embarrass me..." Koha said touched by his words.

"Now, why don't you run down to a restaurant and buy some dinner for the three of us?" The man said with a smile. "We'll eat together—like a real family."

Koha was hit right in the soft spot. The only family she ever had was her brother and he was dead. Jin and the _boss_ found her wandering around after she escaped some guards. They took her in, trained and raised her. They certainly were family if anything at all.

"Ok,' Koha said as if in a slight trance.

Jin handed her some money then she ran down stairs to get the food. As soon as the door closed Jin looked the man.

"Why would you need B.E., Dad?" Jin asked sitting in the nearest couch. "_She _practically has all the plans inside her."

"Yes Jin, but I don't want her running away again like she did before with that idiotic brother of hers. Thanks goodness he's dead."

"I hear he's not," Jin said grinning.

"I've heard that too but I doubt we'll find him in time to _dispose_ of him."

Suddenly a young man dressed in a lab coat came in.

"Am I intruding Mr. Nakito? Jin?" the man said. "I apologize but the secretary told me you paged for me earlier."

"It's quite alright Dei. I just have the long awaited documents to give you," Mr. Nakito said sitting back down in his chair.

"Ah, so the plan went smoothly?" Dei said receiving the package. "Very well, I'll have a look at these and compare that to the data collected from _her_.

**Hehe…kinda serious ain't it:) Anyway, hope it sounds ok to you. I'm ever so hopeful :D well, review please! Comment and suggestions are always welcome! Ja ne! **


End file.
